Pietro Maximoff (Earth-2004)
Pietro Maximoff is a native of the Eastern Europeancountry of Sokovia who grew up with his fraternal twin sister, Wanda. The country, which was embroiled in constant war and strife, became the base of operations for a HYDRA cell operated by Wolfgang von Strucker, who recruited Pietro and Wanda to take part in a series of tests involving the Scepter, giving the twins superpowers. While his sister received a number of mental abilities, Pietro acquired the ability to move at supersonic speeds and other physical features. History Pietro Maximoff was born in the Eastern European country of Sokovia along with his twin sister, Wanda. At the age of 10, while having dinner with his family, a mortar shell hit their apartment building, killing the Maximoff's parents and trapping him and his sister. A second shell hit the apartment near them but did not go off. The Maximoff twins were left trapped under the rubble for two days staring at the unexploded shell reading the name on it, Stark Industries.This horrifically traumatic experience gave the twins a great hatred for America, especially Tony Stark and later the Avengers. At the same time, Pietro became highly protective over his sister. They often took part and would lead protests against the Avengers. They dedicated much of their lives to this hatred and began searching for ways to bring down the Avengers. This constant political activity put them on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a potential threat to world security. When the twins reached adulthood, foreign powers began occupying Sokovia, driving the country into a state of turmoil. Pietro and Wanda took part in frequent riots to drive the foreign forces from their streets. What the twins did not realize was that the riots were orchestrated by HYDRA, who had taken up residence in the country and were using the riots to cover up their illegal experiments. The leader of the HYDRA forces in Sokovia, Wolfgang von Strucker, was attempting to harness the energy from the Scepter for a variety of uses, such as powering up weapons of mass destruction. desiring to see what effect the scepter's power would have on live humans, approached several Sokovian rioters, including Wanda and Pietro, offering them the opportunity to achieve the power needed to free their country from war. While Wanda expressed some doubt over Strucker's claims, Pietro was determined to free Sokovia and convinced his sister to accept. While the other volunteers did not survive the Scepter's power, Pietro and Wanda experienced drastic changes. The scepter unlocked latent supernatural powers within the pair. Wanda developed a number of mental powers such as telekinesis, hypnosis, and energy projection, and Pietro was now able to move at superhuman speed. Soon after the Maximoff's abilities had been unlocked, the Avengers arrived in Sokovia and raided the HYDRA Research Base, attempting to defeat HYDRA and take the Scepter. As the alarms sounded, Doctor List recommended to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker that they send the twins to fight the Avengers, but Strucker refused. In the confusion, Wanda and Pietro escaped from their holding cells, and though inexperienced, were able to use their powers to evade the guards and escape. They were given a mission by Strucker to sneak into Stark Tower and plant a device which would hack the mainframe of the base and cause it to explode, killing the Avengers. This was in reality a lie, and fearing their power, Strucker made the device the bomb, so he could kill the twins too. Wanda and Quicksliver were saved from death from the Avengers, and while Wanda joined the team, Quicksliver set out alone. Infinity War Category:Earth-2004 Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Versions of Quicksilver Category:Victims of the Decimation (Earth-2004)